Metophorically
by T1TTYSPR1NKL3S
Summary: You met him in an alleyway before the entire world went to shit. You were eighteen at the time- had your entire life planned out and you were prepared to make sure it went that way. Zombiestuck. Davekat.


**Nothing Belongs to me, other than the plot. :)**

* * *

You met him in an alleyway before the entire world went to shit.

You were eighteen at the time- had your entire life planned out and you were prepared to make sure it went that way.

He was a few months older than yourself- tall, pale, and most of all, handsome as fuck. You instantly hated him, of course.

Dave Strider was arrogant, egotistic, and annoying as hell, but you could almost say those are the traits that attracted you to him the most- the thing that made you ask for his number so that you could have a drink sometime that week and get to know each other.

Little did you know, he would be the one you spend the apocalypse with; fighting to survive.

Currently, the both of you are trapped in Dave's old apartment, trying to find a way out before the infected break though the door.

Of course, you are panicking, as you always do, and Dave is nagging at you to calm your shit; you attempt not to scream at him, but you, of course, end up failing.

You can never just calmly do anything, especially with him- everything is always an argument, but you like to think it keeps your relationship interesting.

He grabs you by your shirt collar, threatening you; you know he is serious, so you force your nerves down and let the adrenaline take over your body, letting your mind think of every possible way your death could happen in this particular situation.

You start rushing around the apartment, throwing things around, packing anything that you would possibly need later, while still searching for somewhere to escape.

You throw open one of the doors, and pause a moment as you take it in.

This is Dave's room- or, old room. You are sure of it.

It's not special, but it definitely screams Dave Strider, that;s for sure. It almost looks like a thirteen-year-old's room.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing-"

He freezes when he sees what doorway you are standing at.

"… did you just never grow up or…"

"My bro disappeared when I was thirteen… and so did I," He tells you blandly, like it's nothing. It concerns you.

The situation hurts him more than he's leading on, you want to talk about it, but the infected are breaking through the door.

You don't have much time.

Your heart twists in your chest and your stomach does flips as you stare at Dave through his shades.

It's now or never, right?

"Dave-"

You barely have time to start your sentence for you're against the wall, Dave's lips pressed against yours and his body pressed against your body.

Not exactly where you were planning on going with it, but this works, too.

He senses your hesitation before you kiss him back, but he doesn't break your embrace to ask why. Maybe he just doesn't care.

You hear the door breaking, and you cling to Dave as he starts shrugging his jacket off, tugging at your shirt to give you a hint to help him out a little.

You do as suggested, hands and body shaking as you do so; Dave forces your mouth open and slips his tongue inside, mapping your mouth.

Never would you have thought that you'd loose your virginity to a dude you met only a few weeks ago after the shit hit the metaphorical fan in his abandoned apartment, about to die.

He barely has either of your pants down before he's inside you, giving you no warning. It hurts, of course, but you could care less at this point.

You dig your nails into his back, panting as the pain courses through your entire body. You force back a scream, but then, you decide to just scream.

You scream and yell, over and over again until you lose your voice and he's finished.

The infected are in the apartment now.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your life with Dave Strider ended when it had only just begun.

* * *

**This is just writing prompt that I got from an anon on Tumblr that I decided to post here. :)**


End file.
